Dangerous Game
by SilverLastsForever
Summary: Oh, it was dangerous. This game they were playing. It has started innocently enough. Hermione hated Draco. Draco hated Hermione. The world was simple and the lines were clear. Somewhere, at some point, something had changed. I blame the hormones. Dramione
1. Round 1

SLF: So, once again I have put off the next Chapter of Fine Line because some other idea took over my heart and soul and stole me away. This is one of those. This is complete. I repeat; this IS complete. I shall post probably weekly because I am done with it. I was originally going to post it as a one shot but I really want to see everyone's reaction to each round. This is my favorite thing I've ever written and I hope you guys love it even if you still hate me for not having Chapter 12 out yet. My first Dramione and I'm very proud of it. Enjoy! Oh, and they get longer. This is kinda the intro.

* * *

**Round One**

Oh, it was dangerous.

This game they were playing. They were both too smart, too clever.

And yet, here they were; using their intelligence to outwit the other.

It has started innocently enough. Hermione hated Draco. Draco hated Hermione. The world was simple and the lines were clear. I smirked to myself; I had even begun referring to him as 'Draco' in my own mind. I wonder when the transition had occurred. Somewhere, at some point in their dubious history together, something had changed. The world tilted and the lines blurred. I blame the hormones.

This game too, had an innocent beginning. He had dropped his wand. He would never tell it that way, of course, Malfoys, he would assure you, do not drop wands. Nonetheless, he dropped his wand. And by some quirk of judgment I reached down to pick it up. He had the same notion and our hands brushed before either of us realized what had happened. Barely touched, just a brush of flesh and I was on fire. It was the oddest sensation at the time, though I have since grown quite accustomed to it; thanks to our little game.

He looked up quickly and, as neither of us had the sense to veil our surprise, I saw in his eyes that he felt the same brush of flame.

He recovered more quickly than I and sneered,

"Watch it, Granger, I don't want your filthy hands on my wand."

Thankful to return to something familiar I rolled my eyes, masking my confusion with disdain,

"As if I'd ever want to touch your wand, Malfoy."

He smirked and as he passed me and, ever so lightly, so that only I could hear, he whispered,

"I'll make you want to _lick_ my wand before this is over, Granger."

Shocked, I stood rooted to the floor unable to process what had just happened.

And that is how our game began.

* * *

**Round 2: Coming Tuesday the 26th**


	2. Round 2

**Round Two**

Nothing happened for weeks on end. Everything was the same as it had always been. I did my homework and went around with Harry and Ron. He sneered at us and went his own way. Then one day we were spitefully paired up by an annoyed Potions teacher. Round Two of our game had officially commenced.

For the first part we worked silently both formulating our game plans. I knew I was attracted to him. By this time I had long since figured that out. I was under the assumption that he was attracted to me as well by the will of what I could only describe as a bored god above us.

Then his wheels stopped turning and he looked at me and smirked,

"Cut the ingredients up, Granger."

I raised an eyebrow; that smirk did not bode well for me,

"Who said you were in charge of this project?"

"I did."

I begrudgingly rolled my eyes and started cutting the ingredients. I could feel his eyes boring a hole into the back of my skull and I was becoming more and more irritated with him. Finally having enough I snapped my head in his direction,

"Is there something you want, Malfoy-Ah!"

To my infinite shame I had lost focus on my work and sliced my finger. It was bleeding profusely and, as if in reply, Draco calmly, never leaving my gaze, wrapped a white cloth he had pulled from his pocket around my finger. We stood there for several minutes, my breath caught in a niche in my throat. His icy gray eyes calm and slightly amused, my face captivated and confused…his hand still wrapped around the cloth tucked over my bleeding finger. Then he said something and I found I was so intrigued by his gaze that I didn't notice his lips move,

"To win, Granger. I want to win."

* * *

SLF: I realize this is also short but I do promise they get longer. I had such a massive response to the first round that I decided to put this one up rather early for you guys...and by rather I mean a week -shrug- Whatever. I hope you guys like this!


	3. Round 3

**Round Three**

I kept his cloth, however sick that may seem. It took a week to remove the blood stains but I left one small patch in the corner. Looking at the pure white cloth marred by a small reddish brown smear seemed fitting for some reason. I can't explain why I left it, but there it is. I leave it on my nightstand and no one thinks to ask about it for which I am grateful. I keep it though I know it gives him the upper hand. It's okay though, because he keeps my trinket too. I know this because I've seen it. He keeps it with him and I sometimes catch him discreetly pull it out of his pocket and gaze at it. It pleases me that I torture his thoughts as well. I do sound sadistic, don't I? It's the only way to keep playing.

The trinket I mentioned is a bracelet. Now, normally I am not one for jewelry but this bracelet is a simple gold chain bracelet without any special adornment and it suits me well enough. I slip it on sometimes when I feel the need to be pretty. I did so one day after dinner. I was in high spirits and left dinner early to study up for a test I had the next day. I left while I thought everyone was still eating. Error number one. I stopped by the common room to get my books and headed to the library. As I was expecting, it looked deserted; until I rounded the corner.

There, at my usual table, sat Draco Malfoy. He had a book that I doubted he was truly reading, because, as I came in, his face broadened in a wide smirk. A smirk that I found far too attractive to admit. He was waiting for me. That part was obvious from his seat at my favorite table in the library. He had been watching me apparently, otherwise he wouldn't know my habits this well. Harry and Ron probably couldn't tell you where I went when I left dinner early.

Despite my better judgment I walked over to him. Error number two. Silently I sat down across from him and silently he let me. Finally, after sizing each other up, I broke the silence,

"Why are you here?"

"I thought that much would have been obvious," Draco tutted, "I'm waiting for you."

That stubborn niche in my throat threatened to consume my breath again. I stood up,

"I'm going to the common room; now."

Quick as a flash I was pressed against a book case, Draco's breath on my ear. I stifled a noise that I did _not_ want him to hear and tried to calm my breathing.

"Why so soon? I've been waiting for a while. Can we not just talk?"

I couldn't control the shivers his hands clasped around my wrist caused. I was scared to death and yet didn't want him to stop.

My mouth was ridiculously close to his and my tone was not half so convincing as my words meant it to be,

"We have nothing to discuss."

His smirk became lopsided as one corner of his mouth quirked upward. I noticed this because I was avoiding his eyes at all costs. His eyes were the danger zone. But seeing his lips move so tantalizingly I realized he had many danger zones.

"I think we have a lot to discuss. Starting with why you are staring at my lips, Granger."

I looked up sharply. Error number three; my final error of the day. I had struck out. I got caught in his gaze and knew I had lost yet another round in this twisted game we were playing.

He kissed me before I had time to think. It was simply a brush of his lips on mine, I knew he was testing me, testing himself. The fire that rose was almost painful in its intensity. Almost. He pulled back and I was relieved to find confusion in his staunch grey eyes that mirrored mine. He leaned back in and I, having regained my sense though not quite my balance, slipped my wrists from his hands and ran.

It was not until the next day when I found my books left outside the common room that I realized my bracelet was gone.


	4. Round 4

**Round Four**

That kiss burned on my conscious for weeks. It was all I could think about unless I forced myself onto homework or some other distracting task. I had been keeping up appearances so no one but Harry seemed the least bit worried. Harry, even though I lied and assured him that I was perfectly fine, still sent me concerned looks from time to time because he was observant. Damn.

I wasn't sleeping very much lately. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him kissing me. I'd grip his little white cloth that still smelled faintly like him. Or maybe it didn't. Perhaps my mind was conjuring the scent all on its own. I couldn't be certain at this point. Of anything.

I am pleased to announce I finally won a round in our game. Round four was all mine. I turned the tables on him this time. It was bold and risky but I had long since lost the will to care if it backfired. Perhaps I secretly wanted it to backfire and him to shove me against the bookcase again. No time for those thoughts now, though. Not if I wanted to win.

I went looking for him.

I know that sounds crazy but if we were going to meet again, we were going to meet on my terms and I was ready this time. It was our usual time; right after dinner. When everyone was either eating or back at the common rooms. He was in my corner at the library. I knew he was there because he was there every day; waiting for me. I had been avoiding him but I'd still come. Every day just to look at him. I doubted he knew I was there most of the time because I saw him and then ran away again. I told myself it was to see if he was still waiting for me but I knew the real reason was that I wanted to see _him_. I wanted to see his tousled platinum hair and the way he bit his lip while reading. Not in the girly way but as if he was chewing something over and the thought had spilled over into action. He was intoxicating. The bloody git.

This time, without hesitation I sat next to him. Not across from him but directly next to him. As I sat down our thighs rubbed together, prickling that familiar fiery sense. He looked up quickly and I was pleased to note that I had startled him. Finally. Bold as brass I reached over without a second questioning thought and brushed his hair out of his face. The tingle shot down my arm but I knew it was far more intense for him because he jerked away as if I had scalded him. Hopefully I had.

He regained his composure and smirked, giving out a low, growling chuckle that awaked senses I didn't know I had,

"Come back for more, Granger?"

I was not going to give in. I was going to prove that he was just as attracted to me as I was to him. Attraction is power and I was going to gain some of that power back. I leaned in, facing him, so close my lips grazed his ear as I spoke,

"Just came to check if you were still waiting for me like a,"

A pause, "needy puppy."

The words were innocent enough on their own but the action that accompanied them brought them to the next level. Apparently I have a vixen somewhere inside me who decided to take over at this moment because while I was speaking, I ran my hand down the inside of his thigh. I was impressed by his control when he only stiffened and bit his lip roughly to keep from making any sound.

I gave a low chuckle in his ear, and as I was pulling back I couldn't help but to kiss the soft skin where the ear connected to the neck. He couldn't help but elicit a tiny gasp when my tongue brushed the tender area which gave me immense satisfaction.

"I win this round."


	5. Round 5

**Round Five**

After that there were no more rules, no more boundaries. We went at each other daily. Little things that no one else would notice. His hand against the small of my back in a crowded corridor, my hand brushing his when I passed his desk. Small victories, small satisfaction. The real battles took place in the library.

Every day I knew he sat there waiting for me. These days he kept my bracelet in front of him instead of that book he didn't actually read. It was as if he kept it there as bait. A shiny bauble to attract his catch; me, in other words.

Surprisingly I came every day to see him. He was too irresistible a lure. Even more surprisingly, sometimes we actually talked. The conversations were sometimes spiteful, sometimes innuendo laden, but always quick and intelligent. I learned to respect his cunning mind as one would respect a large butcher knife. I learned things about him I would never have expected.

He liked classical music. Muggle classical music. Mozart, Bach, Chopin, all of it. Apparently he found it calming despite having the stress of smuggling it around. Dogs, too. He loved dogs. I have actually caught myself making plans to get him a puppy. I usually dismiss the idea as ridiculous. His father would kill the puppy outright the first time Draco brought it home.

His mannerisms I began noticing as well. His eyes held all of his emotions. When I looked in them now, I no longer saw cold grey orbs. I saw amusement dance and desire burn and confusion surface. He could change the tone of his voice with a whim and fool even me; as long as I wasn't looking at his eyes.

Sometimes we didn't talk at all and it was simply our spiteful game of attraction. Today was one of those days.

He took my quill and stuck it in his pocket. His eyes dared me to take it back but his voice was cool,

"I think I'll just keep this, Granger," His hand thrust into his pocket, "Don't try and take it back or I'll put it down my trousers."

I rolled my eyes at his transparent attempt at what most people would call flirting and huffed. Without a word I read my book silently for ten minutes. I nonchalantly asked for his help with a problem, and though he raised his eyebrows, he moved over to help. As he did I slid my hand into his trouser pocket and whipped my quill out, ignoring the familiar and now pleasurable flame.

I thought I had won. Unfortunately, however, Draco happens to be larger and stronger than me and he quickly stole the quill once again from my hand.

Putting it down his pants as promised he smirked his smirk and gave his low, smarmy laugh that I find so damn attractive,

"I warned you. There's only one way to get it back now."

The 'one way' was thoroughly obvious. I could just go get another quill but that would mean losing. And Hermione Granger would not lose.

Trying to stop the blush I could feel spreading across my face I moved over to Draco who was sitting up with his legs sprawled out on the floor leaning against a bookcase. I plopped down in front of him and slight frustration marred my features. He opened his arms wide in a gesture I interpreted as 'Come and get it'. I finally decided that I could my quill back _without_ putting my hand down his pants. Putting my hand down his trousers would turn out very badly. No questions. Just _badly_.

So I launched at him. I think at first it surprised him but he quickly starting trying to fight me off. Obviously my free shot was over. We grunted and struggled; him trying to keep my hands away from his privates and me trying to slid my quill down his pant leg without touching anything unfortunate. We actually struggled like this for the better part of thirty minutes when I finally just stopped moving.

I was lying across his lap in a very comfortable position. Or, at least, it would have been a comfortable position had my nerve cells not been on fire from the proximity. He looked down at me questioningly and I muttered that it was time to take a break. He said nothing but his arm wrapped around me. I closed my eyes utterly at ease with this weird twisted sadistic little game we were playing. I felt his chin on top of my head and his breathing was steady though somewhat louder than normal.

Of course, that could be attributed to him trying to keep me out of his pants.


	6. Round 6

**Round Six**

We were both masters at the game now. The rules were unspoken and understood; the first one to admit an attraction lost. I didn't know why I was playing, really. It was enticing, exhilarating, to put it simply, it was fun. I _enjoyed _the powerful feeling I got when I made _him_ shiver or moan. There were two sides to that coin and it was horrendous when he had the upper hand. He allured me with feather touches and butterfly kisses which he pretended never happened though his smirk proved otherwise. He enjoyed power too. Really, we both knew how the game had to end up; but did we really want the game to end?

The days turned into weeks and no one said a thing. It had become so normal that it didn't press on my mind quite as much and my sleep and work returned to their normal pacing. Harry stopped worrying and I was happy, for the most part. Then God, or whatever entity in charge of us, threw a wrench into the entire setup of things.

I got sick.

Now this may not seem to be a grand deal, and it really wasn't. I just fell a little ill and spent the night in the hospital wing. But this night changed everything.

I woke up at my usual time with a very unusual pulsing behind my eyes. It was faint and I ignored it, though it was irritating, and hurried to breakfast as normal. Throughout the day the pulsing gradually increased until the sound of blood pumping through my veins made it difficult to hear anything. I suppose that probably should have been my hint to go to the infirmary. However, I am notoriously stubborn and, as I only had Potions left that say, I decided to stick it out for a little while longer.

Potions is, of course, the class where I have the most interaction with Draco. We play our game on a higher level. We do spiteful little things that make it seem as if we desperately hate each other but are really simply our brand of flirting. He passes my desk and knocks things over; I trip him as he passes. Really we are simply longing for more physical contact. Today I am in no mood and he notices immediately. I'm rubbing my temples and he keeps shooting me furtive glances wondering, I'm sure, why I've been ignoring him all day. And maybe there's something else-, but, I catch myself. No use making judgements of that sort while completely absorbed by pain.

"Granger!"

A bark brought me temporarily out of my writhing stupor of pain.

"Go fetch the skin from the closet!"

I nodded weakly and stood up, far too quickly. I was out before I hit the ground.

The next thing I remember is waking up to silence in the Infirmary. My head no longer throbbed though I was tired. I noticed absently that the lamps were low and the room was dark. It must be late at night. As my vision cleared, I noticed, in shock, a figure bent over asleep on my bed. With further shock, I recognized the platinum hair disarrayed over his arms.

"Draco?" I whispered trying to figure the situation out.

"He carried you all the way from Potions."

I looked up sharply at the sudden voice,

"He did?"

Madame Pomfrey strode over,

"He wouldn't let anyone else touch you. Fought like a mountain cat at anyone who tried to help."

I let my gaze drift back down to the tousled locks of platinum.

"I couldn't make him leave despite my urging, so I let him stay," Madame Pomfrey's eyes twinkled, "Be sure to hold on to him; he's a keeper."

I blushed and was about to clarify but she had already left. I ran my hand through his silken locks and he stirred slightly. I was afraid I'd woken him but he settled back down. I laid back and shut my eyes. Where did we go from here?

*****


	7. Round 7

**SLF: **Yay! New chapter! This one's a bit of a doosy but all the kinks are smoothed out next time I promise so stay around, k? Love you and have fun reading Round Seven!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: **

Oh! By the way, for those who wanted this from Draco's point of view _I_ am not going to do it because my dear friend witchdivasirenqueen started when I started. She should be posting it round by round today so be sure to check it out!

**

* * *

Round Seven**

When I came to, the morning after the incident, he was gone. No platinum head greeted me in the morning. I knew instantly he had no idea I knew he carried me. He couldn't expect it to remain a secret. After all, according to Madame Pomfrey he carried me all the way to the Infirmary in the middle of Potions. I was excused from my classes that day for which I was very thankful; it gave me a chance to assess the newly presented situation.

Instead of going to the common room which would certainly be empty at this time of day, I headed to the library. The library was the scene of most of the headier interactions between the two of us. It just seemed to fit. I sat down at our table- it had ceased to be mine from that very first day he came- and stared at the book shelves. The questions flooded my mind instantly, without prompting.

I thought our game was of a purely physical nature. Sure we had established a, a _friendship_ of sorts, but it was always fueled by attraction. The talking just filled the silence; didn't it? It was at this point that I first lamented my lack of experience with boys. Sure I had Ron and Harry, but they were _just_ friends, with no underlying attraction. Draco and I, well, we could never be _just_ friends. Friends, yes. But '_just_ friends' did NOT cause each other to force down desire at every meeting.

I did have Viktor for a very short period of time in our fourth year. Viktor Krum was kind, totally different from Draco, and…more like a sweet older brother than anything romantic. Although, I wouldn't use the term 'romantic' to describe anything between me and Draco…except perhaps this incident.

Why would he be so protective of me? So…sweet even? To carry me and make sure that I was alright and personally see to my welfare? It didn't make sense in the equation. My friends didn't have such a strong reaction, so that rules out the possibility of him just being a friend. Our game is simply one of attraction and that motive doesn't make sense. So what is between friendship and lust? What is that gray area in the middle where this would spring from?

My eyes widened. This couldn't possibly mean that-no. There wasn't anyway Draco Malfoy could actually…care about me? I couldn't bring myself to cough up the "L" word under any circumstance. That four letter word meant no going back and the possibility of extreme humiliation. No, for now it was best to stick to…dating? Friends with Benefits? What? What _were _we? I had no label ready to apply to our situation. I liked how things were but…I needed some title, some label. Why? The label hadn't mattered before so why now?

Did I _like_ him? I've always wanted him but this was something entirely different. Did I want a relationship? I dreaded the realization I was coming to. The realization that I might have _fallen_ for Draco Malfoy. This seemed the ultimate death sentence. The loss of the game. My face crumpled. How could this have happened? I wondered. We've spent months playing this game and I had never ONCE worried that I might fall for him. How foolish of me. Round seven; and all future rounds to one Draco Malfoy.


	8. Round 8

**Round Eight**

These realizations flooded my every waking moment. For the next few days I kept interaction with anyone to a minimum. I couldn't look at him, touch him, speak to him. Draco soon even stopped trying to insult me. I couldn't go to sleep without thoughts of him and my failure roaring through my brain; pulsating so intensely I shoved the pillow over my head to make sure none of the other girls heard.

I didn't go to the library.

By this point I'm positive Draco knew something was amiss. Frankly, that didn't stop me at all. I continued my path of introversion and shame. I let myself fall into his trap and I'd be damned if I let him know.

But one day, a simple, ordinary day exactly like all the days preceding it, he decided he had had enough.

I had been re-gaining some of my confidence. I had successfully avoided Draco with no one suspecting anything. I no longer felt so weak on my feet and I needed s book or two for my classes. I made sure it was not my usual time so as to avoid confrontation. Unfortunately, that was exactly what I got.

The time I had choosen was mid-day so there were less people than I had hoped for. Out of habit, and through a lapse of judgement, I made my way to our table.

He was sitting right there, in his usual seat. Glaring at me like he knew I was coming. Before I had a chance to run he had already crossed behind me cutting off the one escape from the niche. I dropped my book bag and he all but slammed me against a book shelve. One hand held both my hands behind my back, the other was forcing me to look into his eyes. Eyes that were darker than I had ever seen them.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

His voice was calm but his grip was hurting me. I didn't answer. His eyes flashed and he griped me tighter,

"Why have you been avoiding me?!"

"You're hurting me," I spat out through gritted teeth. He loosened up, instant guilt in his eyes. "I just," I stuttered, "I just don't think we should be…friends anymore."

"Why not?" He had dropped my hands. The anger replaced by an ice cold shield.

I couldn't look at him anymore, I just couldn't. That look made me want to shrivel up and die,

"Why did you carry me all the way form Potions? Why did you stay all night? No one else did that, why should you?"

At this he was silent enough for me to dare a look at him. His hair was in his eyes and he slowly slid down the bookcase to sit on the floor. Unable to stop myself I sat beside him. My greater instincts overcoming my logic I grabbed his hand and held it in mine. The fire was no longer a shock, but an instant warming sensation throughout my body. His gray eyes locked with mine and we sat in silence.

"I hated the thought of anyone else touching you."

He paused, "I was…worried for some damn reason and all I could think was 'if she isn't okay someone is going to die.'"

I smiled, "It was only a fainting spell."

"I know that," he snapped, "I just, freaked out."

I laced my fingers with his, took a deep breath, and admitted,

"I freaked out after I found out."

He shot me a sharp glance,

"Why?"

"I realized something."

He was silent waiting for me to finish.

"I don't want us to be friends."

He opened his mouth to protest but I kissed him. I don't know why I did it. But I did. He was utterly shocked but then he kissed me back. It was earnest and fervent, completely unlike our hasty, lustful kisses. It was our first real kiss since he cornered me in the library so long ago. I laced my fingers in his hair and he pulled me into his lap. His taste was different than I remembered. Last time he tasted forbidden. Now he tasted better. He tasted eager and…happy. He pulled away suddenly,

"Damnit woman," he grunted, "You win. I lost a long time ago."

I knew instantly what he meant and smiled, my heart finally light,

"We'll call it a tie."

Then he smirked and, growling, pressed his mouth against mine.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

That time felt like ancient history to me now. As I lay next to him; staring at his porcelain features. The game was exciting, frightening. But the love and self-discovery that it brought about was nothing short of amazing. As he shifts, as he wraps his arms around me, I feel peace. We still fight, torment each other mercilessly. But the day ends like this. Completely entwined. Happy to just be. I smile to myself; and to think it all started because of hormones.

* * *

**SLF:** Yay! This story is officially finished! I really fell in love with this and I hope all of you reading did as well! Now that it's completely done I can focus once again on the Fine Line and continue with that. I hope everone enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
